Total Drama Island with Cody Streets
by Cody Streets
Summary: During Total Drama Island, famed American actor Cody Streets pulled the best acting maneuver ever. Nobody suspected it, not even Heather. This begins Cody's journey through Total Drama, in which he will find out his true self, and his true love.
1. Cody's Elimination

**This was originally posted on my mainstay account, Josh Spicer...as an accident. It was supposed to be posted on, lo and behold, Cody Streets. So, I _am_ Josh Spicer, so don't go saying I stole this.

* * *

**

We get a close up shot of the campfire. All the campers who are left on the Screaming Gophers sit on the bleachers. As Chris McLean, the host, throws marshmallows to the survivors, only one name is exempt from his list: that of young Cody Anderson's. After a little incident with a bear, Cody is left in a wheelchair with bandages all around him. Chris tosses his last marshmallow, and lets Cody be known.

"Cody, you're done bro," Chris says.

Everybody is silent; nobody moves nor makes a sound. All that can be heard is a small tearing of something. As it gets louder, we see the bandages wrapped around Cody tear apart. He breathes hard and fast before releasing a long sigh. Everybody but Chris is shocked by the fact that Cody is actually okay.

"Cody?" Beth manages to ask.

Cody hops out of the bandages and stretches his back on the dock.

"Well, this was fun," Cody speaks with a smirk.

"Uhhh…wasn't he attacked by that bear?" Owens asks.

Everyone is confused, except for Chris and Heather, who is just relieved he's done.

"Serves him right for ditching my alliance," she says.

After Cody is seemingly finished stretching, he walks on over to Chris.

"Chris, it was nice working with you."

"Likewise…"

He pauses a bit before finishing his line, letting the surprise sink in some more.

"Cody Streets."

This causes everyone, even Heather, to gasp at this revelation. The geeky loser known as Cody Anderson, is actually the world renowned singer/songwriter/actor Cody Streets? Chris and Cody shake hands. Trent is the first one to speak up.

"Wait a minute, like, Cody Streets? _The_ Cody Streets? Like, the American actor, Cody Streets?"

Cody glances over at Trent, clicking his teeth and doing a 'gun' motion with his right hand. He then pops his collar up and puts on a pair of shades he had in his pocket.

"The one and only."

"Wait, I don't get it. Why would _you_, be _here_?" Heather asks.

Chris manages to release a chuckle at his campers' naivety.

"That's where I come in; I and Cody wanted to do something big, so we gave him a fake alias, a fake look, and a fake personality and threw him into the wild."

Cody joins in on the fun, chuckling to the campers'.

"Not gonna lie, I had fun. It was nice doing something not American for once. Beth, sorry babe, it would've never worked. Gwen, yeah no. And Heather? You totally think you used me. Please, I could've had you at my feet in an instant."

This causes Heather to regain her mean scowl in the general direction of Cody. He salutes the campers one final time before getting onto the boat.

"Until next time my fellow contestants, or suckers in the case, I am off," he says.

The boat drives away. Afterwards, all the campers, and Chris walk away, leaving Heather and Lindsay. Lindsay's mouth is agape, and is currently staring out into space.

"Um, Heather…I think you just got play-" Lindsay tried to say.

But Heather cut her off with a finger all up in her face, "Don't you dare finish that sentence! I _don't _get played, _I_ play people. Cody, you will pay."

She narrows her eyes at the sunset before heading off to the Chris's usual goodbye.


	2. Playa de Losers

**So, from here on out, my stories with Cody Streets will be ret-cons of the series, that is, until around Total Drama Action where Courtney returns.

* * *

**

"…where they lick their wounds, and accept their fate, as reality show…has-beens," the voice of Chris MacLean can be heard saying.

We get shots of Eva working out near Trent and DJ relaxing and Justin flexing off before diving into the pool.

"When we're down to the final two, their fate will be in the hands, of these 17…looosers," he says once more.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ow! Something bit me," Sadie, or Katie says.

In reaction, Katie, or Sadie pulls her legs up near her chest. Noah just sits with his hand against his chin, not impressed in the least. Cody Streets then walks on from the left side, wearing nice blue swim trunks and some shades.

"10 bucks says it's Izzy," he says.

"You're on," Noah says.

A smile formed on his face.

"If it wasn't a shark, what was it?" Katie or Sadie asks.

Izzy then plops out of the water, giggling maniacally like always. Noah hands Cody ten bucks, sighing at his misfortune. All Cody does is give off a smirk.

"Sorry about that, I just had the urge to bite something, you know? Like you just had the urge to sink your teeth into something, you know?" Izzy asks/explains.

Cody is the only one to give that a response.

"Definitely, it's the baby in all of us," he says.

There's a pause that goes between the five 'campers.'

"Okay, bye!" Izzy exclaims.

She then plugs her nose and dives under the water.

"Sometimes, I question that girl's sanity," Cody says.

"Sometimes?" Noah asks.

Cody shrugs before walking back over to the grill. Cody doesn't see, but the camera catches DJ's Bunny falling into it, closing. Cody walks on screen, opening it up.

"After being booted off Total Drama, it made me realize, that this place is nothing like America. All due respect to Canada, but America is 100% where it's at," he says.

Trent shouts off screen.

"Yo Cody, the burgers ready yet?" he asks.

Cody brings up a bratwurst on his giant fork while responding to Trent.

"No, not yet!" he shouts back. "And all due respect to Canada, but they have a serious lack of any good meat. It's always, bacon this, and bacon that."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

That camera cuts away to Tyler and Lindsay.

Izzy is heard coughing. The camera goes on her to see her holding some blue swim trunks.

"Hey look, somebody's swim trunks!" she shouts.

Cody swims up, holding a green bikini bottom.

"Hey look, somebody's bikini bottom!" he shouts as well.

We go up to Noah, Katie, and Sadie, who simply look down at them with a look that can only be described, as disturbed.

"I think that's Izzy's, Cody," Katie, or Sadie says.

"And the trunks, Cody's," Sadie, or Katie says.

Izzy and Cody look at each other before nervously laughing. They then look underwater.

"Oh crap it is!" they both say in unison.

They quickly swap bottoms before both diving underwater, revealing a pixilated censor on their crotch region.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"It was all Harold's fault, I should be in the final five right now!" Courtney whines.

Cody walks up, wearing a vendor's hat and a box of bats in front of him.

"Bats here! Get your fine, hickory baseball bats here! Only five bucks! Act now and you can get two bats for ten bucks!" he shouts.

Courtney tosses Cody some money before grabbing the whole box. Cody catches them all. He looks at the money he just earned with a smirk.

"When I find him, I am going to beat him in the face until it is just bones, and then, I am going to wring his scrawny, awkward little neck!" she shouts.

"You do that," Cody says, still enamored in his cash.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Yeah, I was kinda shocked to be the third camper voted off. Apparently I'm not bossy, crazy, or manipulative enough to make it through. You can't say I wasn't a team player though," Noah says.

We then get a flashback of his many 'team spirit' moments. When we come back, we see Cody standing next to Noah.

"You're as much a cheerleader as I am British," Cody says.

"Did I get anything out of this experience? No, it was completely and totally uneventful," Noah says, typically cynical as always.

Izzy pops out of water with a fish on a harpoon.

"He kissed a guy," she says.

"No I didn't!" Noah responds.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Di-id."

"Did-not!"

Izzy then begins making up her own song with the word 'did'. Trent clears his throat.

"Yeah, I can break this tie. He totally did," he says.

We then get a flashback of Noah kissing Cody's ear. The both wake up and find out. Afterward, they scream like crazy and run for the hills. After the flashback, we come back to Noah, who just sits wide-eyed. He crosses his arms and looks away from the camera.

"I have…no comment," he says.

"I can sense the fanfiction already," Cody says, sitting next to Trent.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"…I think I'm in love with her," Trent says, following a few flashbacks of moments with Gwen.

Sadie and Katie proceed to "awwwww". Cody proceeds to fake puke.

"The more you mention her name, the more I regret faking to try and get her," he says.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Izzy says.

The campers experience what can only be called an awkward pause as Izzy doesn't move. When she does move, it's a sigh of relief. Trent, Noah, Sadie, Katie, and Cody all remove their feet from the pool.

"That is so…gross!" Lindsay shrieks.

"What? It's chlorinated, sheesh," Izzy says.

"But you never pee with people knowing! You gotta hide it," Cody says.

The other five campers look at Cody awkwardly, even Izzy.

"What? Oh don't tell me _you've _never peed in a pool before," he says.

Izzy then ducks underwater.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Yo, Cody, what are your thoughts on the final five?" Chris asks Cody.

"Duncan is a total poser trying to act like he's cool by getting into jail. Gwen is a dirty who I totally regret ever going for. But she'll probably win cause she's popular. Leshawna is a loud mouth stereotypical home girl whose booty can't even fit through the door. Owen is total fatso, but a good guy all around. If Gwen can't win, then he will. Then there's Heather; a failure as a villain and she's as easy to play as a Game Boy Color. But despite everything, Heather's still the most beautiful."

Cody gives the camera a pearly teethed smirk.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Everybody gathers around the Jacuzzi with Trent playing a nice song on his guitar. Cody walks up to the group.

"Dude, you alright?" Trent asks Cody.

"You kidding me? I'm stuck in this god awful place for another few days," he says.

Cody sits down next to Trent.

"Why would I be happy?"

"So, who'd you wanna win if we could vote right now?" DJ asks out of the blue.

"Can I pick Sadie?" Katie asks.

"You'd pick me, but not you?" Sadie asks.

"Duh, you can't vote for yourself, that's tacky."

"Okay then, I vote for you to win, and you vote for _me_ to win!"

Courtney clears her throat, interrupting the two friends' conversation.

"You have to be _in _the game to vote for, remember?"

"Oh yeah, then I don't know who should win," Katie, or Sadie says.

"Well, I think—"

Before Cody can finish his sentence, Courtney pops in.

"Gwen, right?" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Pfft, you kidding me? Cody Anderson would pick Gwen. Cody Streets, would pick Heather," he says.

"Why Heather?" Lindsay asks, rather confused.

"Because she's the most dominant female still in the game, even more so than Gwen. Plus, got a black heart but a sound mind, she could easily take out Gwen or Owen should she choose to," Cody says.

After everybody has shared who they want to win, and some, who they think should lose, Chris appears in a red dash of smoke.

"Okay, losers! It is time for _the _most unexpected twist…of all time. Tonight, you will be voting the next camper off…Total…Drama Island," Chris explains.

"Leshawna," Cody is the first to say.

A ding noise can be heard.

"Who do _you _think should be voted off next?" Chris asks again, with a scowl on his face.

"Oh! I miss LeShawna the most!" Sadie shouts.

Ding

"Oh it would be so much fun to have her here! Definitley Leshawna!" Katie says.

Ding

Everybody proceeds to gasp, well, everybody but Cody, at the two's naivety.

"Why are you voting her off! If you like Leshawna—" Courtney begins to say

Ding

"Keep her in!" she finishes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to vote for Leshawna!" Linsday says.

Ding

"LINDSAY!" DJ shouts.

"No you can't vote for me you have to vote for someone in the final five like LeShawna!" Lindsay says

Ding

"Ok c'mon guys. NO ONE SAY LESHAWNA!" Izzy shouts.

Ding

"That's seven votes Leshawna," Chris says.

The camera gets a shot of a parrot, sitting atop a nearby umbrella.

"Waaa, Leshawna," it says.

Ding

"Eight votes Leshawna," Chris says.

Trent walks up, annoyed by this.

"Chris, that's a parrot. He doesn't even know who Leshawna is," he says.

Ding

"Waaa, Polly want a Leshawna," the parrot says once more.

"Ten!"

Back at the camp, Chef pushes Leshawna, forcibly, to the Dock of Shame, and onto the Boat of Losers, all with a shocked face.

Back at Playa de Losers, Leshawna has her leopard striped bags in hand, still with a shocked face.

"And with that, we have the final four. Tune in next week, to see the dramatic, almost conclusion, of Total—Drama—Island!"

To the credits


End file.
